Ethan Brady
Ethan Brady is the main protagonist of Homefront: The Revolution. Like Robert Jacobs, he is a silent character and doesn't have any dialogue during the main story, though he is fully voiced in the DLCs Aftermath and Beyond The Walls. History Ethan Brady is a native of Philadelphia and a young recent member of the Resistance as they attempt to retake his city from the KPA. Brady was involved in some Resistance action in Washington, D.C. before moving back to Philadelphia. He may have lost some comrades there and received condolences from Mary for what happened. The Revolution In 2029, Brady was at a Resistance safe house with Mary, Harvey and an unnamed Resistance fighter, waiting for Benjamin Walker to arrive when the KPA raided the place. The unnamed lookout was killed by a sniper before Brady, Mary and Harvey were captured. In an interrogation room, a collaborator demanded the whereabouts of Walker. When the three refused to divulge the information, he had Mary shot and beat Harvey to death. Just as he was about to kill Brady, Walker himself appeared. He killed both the collaborator and the guard that shot Mary. Two more KPA soldiers appeared. Walker killed one and got in a struggle with the second when his gun ran out of ammunition. Walker got shot in the leg but killed the KPA man. Helping Walker out, the two escaped. They seek shelter in Walker's safehouse. Brady then left to make contact with another Resistance cell, but while he was gone the KPA raid Walker's safehouse and capture him. Brady attempts to rendezvous with the new cell, but is mistaken for a Korean spy, beaten unconscious, and nearly tortured by the Resistance, being saved at the last moment when his identity is established by their leader Jack Parrish. Brady joins this new Resistance cell while the organization's main mission is to rescue Walker. Brady was then to work for Ned Sharpe, the Resistance's armorer. However, the armory was eventually raided by KPA forces, during which Ned is killed and the Resistance's weapons stockpile destroyed by a Goliath. Brady succeeds in destroying the Goliath and stealing its robot brain, and Parrish comes up with a plan to reprogram the brain and use it to take control of a Goliath, with which the Resistance can break into Independence Hall where Walker is being put on trial by the KPA. Brady delivered the Goliath brain to Resistance technician Heather Cortez in Philadelphia's Green Zone while also becoming acquainted with the Resistance's mole James Crawford. With Crawford's help, Brady and along with Parrish obtained a Goliath to be finally use in their assault on Independence Hall. However, the Goliath is sabotaged by a mole within the Resistance. The Resistance turned to Crawford's alternate proposal to having Brady pretended to be capture and taken to Independence Hall, at which point Brady can break free with Crawford's help and disable the Hall's defenses from inside. Although the plan worked successfully, and the Resistance storm Independence Hall, they were instead lured into a trap; Crawford was revealed to be the mole and having been working for William Simpson, who then show a public television of a mentally broken Walker giving a speech to the Resistance to surrender. Brady and the surviving Resistance members managed to escape when Cortez arrived with the repaired Goliath, but in the resulting fight Heather is killed. The KPA soon launched a retaliatory strike on known Resistance outposts in the city, almost leading to the collapse of the Resistance. The Resistance then launched a last ditch effort to plan to storm City Hall and capture Mayor Simpson so he can be forced to read a message denouncing the KPA occupation on national TV. Brady traveled to the KPA's prison zone and release the criminals and killers from the KPA's prison zone to help provide the firepower needed to storm City Hall. Simpson was then captured, but he warned them that the KPA will retaliate by releasing chemical weapons on Philadelphia. But Simpson is killed by Dana Moore and forcing Parrish to make a stirring speech to urge the people of Philadelphia to rebel. Parrish's speech succeeded, but also causing the KPA to launch their chemical attack as forewarned by Simpson. Brady helped the Resistance in using Surface-to-Air missile launchers to shoot down KPA airships deploying the nerve gas, but only to find that the airships are protected by a swarm of automated drones. Brady and Parrish went to confront James Crawford for information in shutting down the drones. Crawford openly reveal the drones are being controlled from Independence Hall. Brady, Parrish, and Dana once again assault Independence Hall. However, Parrish was badly wounded by a Goliath that is guarding the control center; in which Dana sacrificed herself in order to suicide bomb the Goliath. Brady makes a final push to the drone control station, but was overpowered and nearly choked unconscious by a KPA officer before he can deactivate the drones. However, Parrish overcomes his injures long enough to arrive to kill the KPA officer and save Brady, who sends the signal to shut down the drones and allowing the Resistance to shoot down the airships. Aftermath Fourteen days after the Philadelphia uprising, Brady was ordered by Parrish in eliminating Benjamin Walker, who has become a North Korean collaborator making demoralizing speeches against the Resistance on radio. Brady was opposed to killing Benjamin and arguing with Parrish in favor of capturing Walker instead. Brady's words with Parrish managed to convince him to allowing Brady to personally rescue Walker but only by himself. After raiding a radio station, Brady discovered Walker being kept at a chemical plant. Furthermore, he acquired audio tapes that confirmed Walker's innocence in which he was being coerced to work for the Koreans under threat of torture and hostage killings. Brady eventually rescued Walker and being extracted by an attack helicopter piloted by Sidney Cook. Beyond The Walls Weeks later, the Resistance is being significantly routed by the KPA. Brady tried to help defend Philadelphia, which had become the last bastion of the Resistance, but knowing that the city will fall. After the defense were breached, Brady went to implore Parrish to evacuate the Resistance. Just then, he and Parrish receive a garbled transmission from a NATO agent moments before the KPA launches a final assault on their headquarters, forcing the remains of the Resistance to flee in disarray. Brady goes into the countryside to meet the NATO agent in Beckton Lake Village. The agent Brady met is Lisa Burnel, a British engineer who explained to him about NATO's plans to launch a full-scale assault against the KPA and as well her mission to launch a nuclear missile from an abandoned missile silo to destroy the APEX satellite network. Brady accompanied Burnel to the missile silo and calling Parrish in sending support to repair the missile and defending it from the KPA. After holding off the KPA, a malfunction causes the silo launch doors to jam, forcing Brady to jump into the launch shaft to open them manually. This trapped Brady inside the launch shaft, which he then urged Burnel to fire the missile while knowing that he will be incinerated in the process. Brady was helpless to watch Burnel being gunned down by KPA soldiers, but she managed to activate the launch button. Two KPA soldiers try to abort the launch even by shooting at the control panel but to no avail. Brady is then incinerated by the missile's ignition, sacrificing himself for the missile to destroy the APEX satellite network and allowing NATO forces to liberate occupied America. Trivia *Brady is a silent protagonist and never speaks throughout The Revolution. It was not until the events of the Aftermath DLC that portrayed Brady as fully voiced. Jack Parrish makes a tongue-in-cheek nod to this change by saying, "I preferred it when you kept your mouth shut." *In the Homefront 2 Prototype, Brady was to be called the "Mailman." **In Ashgate Yellow Zone, after Brady kills Sunderland and heads to Crawford's apartment, Jack Parrish calls Crawford a "Mailman" which could be an indirect reference to Brady's original name. de:Ethan Brady Category:Homefront: The Revolution characters Category:American Resistance members Category:Playable characters Category:Deceased Category:Homefront: The Revolution